Misao Aitokibō
Misao Aitokibo (or Pam Violet in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcake123's Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure series. She is the leader of the cures and her cure alter ego is Cure Cocoa (which is short for Cure Chocolate and can also be referred to the cocoa powder). General Info Name: Misao Aitokibo English Dub Name: '''Pam Violet '''Age: 14 (in the first season), 16 (in the second season) Birth Day: April 13th Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthstone: Diamond Blood Type: A Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Damon, The Masked Meringue '''Hair: Brown Eyes: Fuchsia Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: Soccer Color: Pink and Purple Favorite Color: Purple Favorite Food: Tempura Udon, Miso Soup, Egg Drop Soup, Sandwiches Least Favorite Food: Dried Mackerel Fear: Planes Family: '''Mio Aitokibō (Michelle Violet in English Dub)(Mother), Grandmother '''Job: None Dream: '''To be a professional soccer player '''Voice Actress: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Info As A Cure Cure Name: Cure Cocoa Element/Spirit: Hope, Light Transformation Phrase: 'Pretty Cure! Sugar Rush! ''Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! The Emissary Of Hope! The Sweet That Leaves A Hopeful Taste In Your Mouth And Soul! I'm, Cure Cocoa! '''Transformation Speech For Upgraded Form: Emissary Of Hope! Pretty Cure Of Light! I'm, Ultra Cocoa! Attacks: * Season 1 First Attack: Pretty Cure...Chocolate Canon!!! * Season 1 Attack With Hope Chocolate Stick: Pretty Cure...Ultra Chocolate Typhoon!!! * Season 1 Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure Ultra Sweetheart Hurricane!!! Team Attacks: 'TBA '''Color Scheme: '''Pink '''Weapon(s): 'Chocolate Hope Stick '''Special Item(s): '''TBA '''As Cure Coca: Bitter Cocoa Bitter Coco is the dark counterpart of Cure Coco and is the leader of the Ultra Bitter Pretty Cure. Dark Cocoa Warning: This selection contains spoilers! You been warned. Dark Coco is the dark/evil form of Cure Coco. Bio 14 year old Pam is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the leader of the group. Pam is shown to be a bit of a tomboy and a little bit reckless, but she is mostly your average teenager girl who can be a sweetheart. She likes to help others and sticks by her word till the end. She is part of the soccer team. She likes cute and beautiful things like charms. She is hopeful and loyal, willing to put others before her. Pam is also shown to be a excellent cook due to her mother working most of the time, leaving her grandmother teaching her to make meals when she's not around. She especially likes to make chocolate; her favorite sweet. Appearance As Cure Cocoa, her hair turns fuchsia, her eyes turn brown and her hair grows longer into two ponytails, held with brown bows with pink hearts with white rims on them. She gains light pink heart earrings and wears a light pink outfit with pink, beige, white, and brown detail and a brown ribbon on the back of her belt (which has a pink heart with a white rim). The top includes beige shoulder straps, puffy sleeves and the bottom of her pleated skirt are lined with white ruffles and has a brown bow with a pink heart with a white rim in the middle of it. She also gains brown bike shorts and a pair of light pink arm warmers with ruffles. She wears long pink socks with long white and pink boots covering them. Her Sweet Halo is worn on her left wrist. History/Background Being the only child of a single mother, Misao had a decent, but somewhat lonely life growing up without her parents around. She never knew her father (in fact, her mother barley talks about him) and her mother was mostly busy at her job as a business woman. Even though her grandmother often took care of her a lot when she was coming up, she still felt somewhat lonely without her mother. As she was growing up, she was taught plenty of things to take care of herself when no one was home such as cleaning, cooking, dressing herself, fix her hair and more. When she was around her preteens, Misao basically took care of herself, since her grandmother wasn't able to take care of her as much anymore due to her age and sickness. This formula continues to the first episode of USPC. Becoming A Cure Miaso/Pam becomes a cure by protecting Sugar.' ' Relationships Friends And Family Ayaka Kawairashii/Jannette Williams/Cure Vanilla - Sakura Kagayaku/Fiona Higgins/Cure Strawberry - Ai Wong/Anna Washington/Cure Crunchy - Nanako Tsuyoi/Nina Thompson in English Dub/Cure Tarte - Sara Martin/Sarah Martin/Cure Icy - Riri (Rina) - Mio Aitokibō/Michelle Violet - Damon Jones - The Masked Meringue - Enemies/Rivals Karai/Kira/Cure Bitter/Cure Candy - The Bitter King - Future Trivia * Misao/Cure Cocoa is the only one in the series who has two dark versions of herself (however, Bitter Cocoa is her evil counterpart and Dark Cocoa is Cure Cocoa herself turned dark/evil. * Misao/Pam/Cure Cocoa has the same birth month, birth stone and zodiac sign as the author. * Even though she has her moments, Misao/Pam doesn't fit into the stereotypical ditzy pink leader type like most cures in the canon franchise. She has average grades and despite her being a bit wary of her new duties as pretty cure at first, she accepts her destiny quite well. She's not as ditzy, she more mature and responsible due to having to stay home by herself a lot. Category:Leader Cures